A microfiche appendix including 258 frames on three fiche is included herewith. This appendix includes user manuals for two specific integrated circuit devices that incorporate aspects of the invention. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This application is further being filed with two paper appendices. Appendix A includes a description of a specific phase aligner utilizing aspects of the invention. Appendix B includes a technical presentation discussing a randomization mode and other aspects of the invention.
This invention relates to electronic circuits. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic systems used for digital communications. In specific embodiments, the invention relates to improved methods and systems for routing digital communication data in a paradigm known as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM); however, the invention in some aspects has wide-ranging applications in a number of other data communications environments, and therefore the invention should not be seen as limited except as provided in the attached claims.
This invention relates generally to a class of digital communication systems known as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switching systems and generally to intercomputer communications and telephony architectures. Although the invention is described herein with reference to specific hardware and software implementations for the purposes of providing a clearer explanation of the invention, it will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that the inventions as described in the attached claims will have application in a variety of different communication environments. An extensive background discussion of ATM technology may be found in the ""861 patents and other related patents cited herein.
Increasing demands for communications speed and capacity have created a need for higher performance ATM architectures that are highly scalable and can effectively handle large amounts of multicast and unicast traffic. An increasing variety of communications applications has created a need for ATM components that can be used in a wide variety of different ATM board designs. What is needed are methods and devices for constructing flexible and high performance digital switching systems.
The present invention in various aspects concerns apparatus and methods for use in communication technology. More specifically, the invention is involved with improvements useful in ATM communications. As is known in the art, many ATM systems are constructed of devices known as switch element (SEs) and routing table (RTs) and may include additional devices. The invention will be described in terms of the operation of SEs and RTs, but aspects of the invention have applications outside of these particular devices and the invention should not be seen as limited except as indicated in the attached claims. For the sake of completeness, specific implementations of an SE and an RT are described in detail. In a specific implementation, a circuit which has a throughput four times greater than a previous generation RTs is referred to as a Quad RT (QRT(trademark)); and a switch element having 32 input ports and 32 output ports is referred to as a Quad SE (QSE(trademark)). It should be understood, however, that aspects of the invention do not depend on the specific QSE and QRT implementation and may be implemented in communication systems with different architectures. Just a few examples of these include systems wherein each RT is a separate IC device or wherein different numbers of RTs are combined into one IC, or wherein SEs are placed in ICs with more or fewer than 32 input or output ports. Some aspects of the invention will also apply to data systems other than ATM systems and other than systems employing SEs or QRTs as will be seen from the claims. The present invention should therefore be seen as not limited except as indicated by the attached claims including all allowable equivalents.
In particular embodiments, the present invention concerns a new architecture for ATM SEs and RTs. In this new architecture, a memolyless switch fabric architecture is used allowing for alternate path selection. In a specific embodiment, this memoryless mode is used for unicast traffic and a distributed memory mode, such as described in the ""861 patents, is used when handling multicast traffic. In one embodiment, an SE in accordance with the invention determines a best path for its multicast traffic and separately determines a best path for its unicast traffic and then a multicast/unicast arbitrator arbitrates between the two solutions to determine which traffic actually flows through the SE.
In one embodiment of the invention, an initial stage device, herein referred to as an RT, uses per virtual channel (VC) queuing of receive buffers to eliminate the well-known head-of-line blocking common in other ATM architectures. A switch fabric further, according to the invention, is able to deliver a per VC ACK/NACK signal to prevent blocking. In an embodiment, furthermore, the switch fabric delivers an MNACK signal letting an RT know whether a blocking condition occurred within the fabric, which is likely not to be present during a next cell cycle, or at the output of the fabric (ONACK), which signals to the RT to not attempt an immediate retransmission.
In unicast mode, an SE according to the present invention performs very fast routing determination for an incoming cell based on the first nibbles in the cell. In each SE, the first several nibbles of a routing header are read and removed from the beginning of the cell header, used to determine a route through the SE, and then appended to the end of the routing header of the cell. Appending the nibbles to the end of the routing header facilitates handling of cells by allowing cells to remain the same length, preserving parity, and speeding routing of the cells by a next stage switch element.
In a further aspect of the invention, SE inputs contain an elastic buffer on each input to allow cells travelling from different distances to be delayed in their arrival time into the SE processing so that cells on all inputs will enter into the SE routing processing at the same time to allow for effective routing and arbitration.
According to the present invention, SE outputs may be aggregated or ganged when multiple outputs are travelling into the same SE in a next stage. In specific embodiments, gangs of 1, 2, 4, 8, 16 or 32 are possible and can be effectively handled by a QSE in unicast mode. Ganging outputs reduces the number of dropped cells in an SE when contention occurs for SE outputs by making those outputs wider.
According to the invention, as discussed above, a specific embodiment of an SE is referred to as a QSE (Quad Switch Element). A particular QSE has 32 nibble-wide (4 bit) inputs and each input includes an acknowledge/backpressure line and a start of cell line, adding up to 6 bit-lines per input. A specific embodiment of a QSE is designed to be used in switch fabrics of up to 64 rows and five columns. In one embodiment, during a single cell cycle, a unicast cell either makes it all the way through the stages of QSEs in the switch fabric to an ORT or it does not and is dropped by the fabric. Cells that are dropped in the fabric are either not acknowledged or are negatively acknowledged back to an IRT and must be resent by the IRT. In one embodiment, a negative acknowledgement for a unicast cell is received by the IRT before the beginning of a next cell cycle, so that an IRT can choose to resend the cell in the immediate next cell cycle. In one embodiment, a mid-switch negative acknowledgement (MNACK) indicates if a cell is dropped within a switch fabric prior to a deterministic routing point so that the IRT will know if it should immediately resend the cell. A switch fabric output negative acknowledgement (ONACK) indicates if a cell is dropped at a fabric output so that the IRT will know if it should send a different VC""s cell.
In a further aspect, a new architecture according to the invention provides for a number of virtual outputs (VOs) for each physical output from an ORT and virtual inputs (VIs) for each physical input to an IRT. A congestion detection system may be deployed in the architecture as described in patents incorporated above. A system for detecting disabled physical devices and deleting undeliverable cells may be deployed in the architecture as described in patents incorporated above.